Harry and Sirius
by Lizzie Brookes
Summary: Summary: Harry and Sirius fall into the veil of the Department of Mysteries together. Instead of dying, Harry wakes up in 1975 with partial memory loss. Sirius and James find him and take him to Godric's Hollow. Eventual Harry/Sirius. Note: Some characters are bisexual for plot purposes.


Harry Potter Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.

Summary: Harry and Sirius fall into the veil of the Department of Mysteries together. Instead of dying, Harry wakes up in 1975 with partial memory loss. Sirius and James find him and take him to Godric's Hollow. Eventual Harry/Sirius.

Note: Some characters are bisexual for plot purposes.

**Chapter 1**

A jet of red light from Bellatrix Lestrange's wand hit Sirius squarely in the chest. Harry let go of Neville, and ran to his godfather, arms outstretched. Pushing a stunned Bellatrix out of the way he grabbed Sirius's arms. The Death Eaters, Order members, Dumbledore and Voldemort had all frozen.

As Harry attempted to pull Sirius to safety he teetered precariously at the edge of the dais.

"Harry" Lupin ran forwards, but too late, Harry lost his balance and fell forwards into the veil, his grip on Sirius's arms tightening unconsciously.

Harry was only vaguely aware of hearing Hermione and Ginny scream before darkness consumed him.

**21st August 1975**

"Oh come on Prongs, did you have to buy a gold cauldron?" Sirius whispered, rolling his eyes.

"Silver upsets Moony".

Sirius hesitated. He would never admit it to Remus but silver was his favourite colour.

"You could have got brass like me".

James shrugged. "Would you shrink that for me please? Thanks. It's a shame I'll have to wait until I'm on the train to make it feather light. Stupid ministry regulations".

"I agree with that Prongs."

Sirius and James paid for their cauldrons, had them shrunk and went out of the shop.

"We need new brooms" James consulted his list.

"The new Cleansweep Seventeen is out" Sirius grinned.

"Excellent". The two Marauders visited Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought their new broomsticks. "Wait until the Slytherins see these."

James and Sirius were just passing Olivanders Wand Shop when they saw a strange sight. A teenage boy with messy black hair and glasses, dressed in Gryffindor robes with no shoes was lying on his back unconscious just outside the shop. A Holly and Phoenix feather wand was lying next to him.

"Hey Prongs look at this." Sirius ran forwards and knelt beside the unknown boy. "Wow he looks like your twin except his eyes are…amazing."

James rolled his eyes. "Honestly Padfoot. You only broke up with Frank Longbottom at the end of last year not to mention that you dated Molly Prewett and Alice Carrins back in third year".

"What can I say Prongs? I'm a popular guy."

"Honestly guys" Remus Lupin had now joined them. "Can't you help the poor boy instead of staring at him?"

"Okay, we'll take him to my place." James threw out his wand arm and the three of them jumped back as a violently purple triple decker bus appeared in front of them.

Remus and the bus conductor lifted the unknown boy into the bus, Remus pocketing the boy's wand for safekeeping.

James helped Sirius with their trunks. "Good thing we finished our shopping."

"We want to go to Godric's Hollow". James put some coins in the bus conductor's hand.

The three Marauders sat at the end of Harry's bed, holding tightly onto the brass bedstead to keep from being thrown off.

James hammered on the door and explained what had happened to his parents and soon the unconscious boy was settled in the guest room.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself looking up into a pair of silvery grey eyes. He smiled. The sight of these eyes along with the long, smooth black hair made him feel relaxed and happy for some reason.

"Glad you're awake mate". Harry's eyes widened. He knew that voice but he couldn't remember where from.

"Where am I?"

"Godric's Hollow. My friend James lives here. James, Remus and I found you unconscious outside Olivander's Wand Shop."

Harry nodded absently. "Thanks er…"

"Sirius Black".

Harry suddenly threw his arms around a stunned Sirius and hugged him.

"Whoa mate". Sirius awkwardly patted him on the back. Harry drew back.

"Sorry. I don't know what made me do that."

"It's okay". Sirius looked at Harry curiously. "What's your name?"

Harry frowned and suddenly looked afraid. "I can't remember".

Sirius frowned. "Is there anything you do remember?"

Harry thought hard. "There is an image. Me and some other teenagers fighting with people in black cloaks. A man ran in. He saved my life and then he was hit with a red light. I tried to save him but we both fell into darkness."

"Hmm" Sirius looked thoughtful. "Well a stunning spell produces red light and the people in black cloaks sound like Death Eaters."

"Death Eaters?"

Yes, there is an evil wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort who is trying to take over the magical world. His followers call themselves Death Eaters."

Harry nodded.

"I like your eyes".

Sirius chuckled. "Thanks. I like yours too."

"Is he awake yet Padfoot?"

"Padfoot?"

"Me and my friends have nicknames" Sirius explained before quickly adding "I like dogs".

"Oh I see".

"Yes he is Prongs."

Harry saw a boy with messy black hair, glasses and hazel eyes come in and sit down next to Sirius.

"Hi I'm James Potter."

Harry nodded.

"James" Sirius said cautiously. "This boy appears to have lost his memory. He has no idea who he is. I asked him what he last remembered and he seems to remember fighting with Death Eaters and then falling unconscious."

James stared at him. "Fighting with Death Eaters? Wow. He only looks like he is our age."

"Well, he does need a name". Lupin had arrived. "Here", he took Harry's wand out of his robes. "This is yours. I kept it safe".

Thanks" Harry took it and placed it carefully on his bedside table. "Shall we think of names then? I have a feeling mine began with H."

"H…hmm what about Henry?" James suggested.

Harry shook his head.

"Harold?"

No

"Harry?"

"Thanks Sirius. Harry sounds like a great name." Sirius grinned.

"Now for the surname" Sirius said excitedly. Unfortunately none of us can lend you ours or people would wonder why we have a new relative. Besides I hate my family name".

Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "I seem to remember the name Ginevra from somewhere."

"Nah no good. That's a girl's name" Sirius chortled.

"Erm…Palmer?"

"Excellent" Sirius grinned. "Harry Palmer, welcome aboard".

"Someone coughed. The three boys turned.

"Mum?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know that I contacted Dumbledore. He should be arriving soon."

"Dumbledore?"

"Our headmaster" Sirius explained. "Hopefully you can come to school with us. We're due to start our fifth year."

"I'd go to the end of the world with you". Harry blushed. Why on earth had he said that?

Remus and James smiled and glanced at Sirius. Sirius grinned and clapped Harry on the back.


End file.
